EP 0723864 A1 discloses a rotary screen printing press having a screen cylinder that forms a printing nip with an impression cylinder. On its circumferential surface, the impression cylinder comprises cylinder pits, in which gripper devices are held for the purpose of sheet transport. To prevent the screen printing stencils from becoming damaged as they roll over the pits, the squeegee, which is otherwise set against the inside of the screen printing stencil, is lifted off by means of an actuating mechanism to an idle position for the duration of passage through the nip, relieving the pressure as the pit passes through the nip. The squeegee is thrown off in this case by a cam roller rolling along a cam disk, counter to the action of an actuating cylinder that is loaded by a constant force. To enable the squeegee to be replaced quickly, thereby allowing printing to recommence soon after the passage of a pit, a covering that can optionally be moved to cover the pit can be provided. In this way, the squeegee can be thrown on, thereby allowing the necessary ink bead to be formed even before the end of the channel has been passed.
EP 1246726 B1 discloses a printing press having a printing screen and having a squeegee, which can be thrown onto said screen and which, to carry out the actuating movement, is mounted on a squeegee receiver that is rigidly connected to the press frame so as to permit only translational movement. Throwing on and off can be actuated, for example, hydraulically, pneumatically or electromagnetically, but is preferably achieved by means of a cam disk.
EP 1724113 B1 discloses a bearing device for a cylindrical screen of a screen printing unit, in which the cylindrical screen is supported at both ends in independently axially movable holders. Eccentric bearings disposed at both ends can be used to adjust the axial distance from an impression cylinder, and an additional eccentric bearing at one of the ends can also be used to adjust the axial inclination. The circumferential position relative to the impression cylinder can be varied by means of an axially movable helical gear in the drive train. A squeegee holder that extends inside the screen cylinder and supports a squeegee can be moved diametrically relative to the frame by a pneumatic mechanism.
WO 03/093013 A2 discloses a screen printing press having a screen cylinder, in which a screen, which is cylindrical in the mounted state, is detachably attached by ring flanges at the end face.
WO 2008/102303 A2 discloses a screen printing press having a device for producing oriented magnetic field lines on the printing substrate.
EP 2025515 A1 discloses a security printing press having at least one printing assembly with a printing unit, by means of which a sheet-type printing substrate can be printed on in a screen printing process, at least at one printing point formed between a screen cylinder and an impression cylinder, with one or more drying units on a printing substrate path disposed downstream of the printing assembly, and with an additional drying unit, which is provided between the at least one printing point and a point downstream in the printing substrate path, at which the side of the printing substrate that has been printed by the printing point comes in physical contact with a succeeding rotary body. A squeegee that is part of the printing unit can be thrown onto and off of the screen printing forme in a manner which is correlated to a press or printing substrate phase position.
EP 2014466 A2 discloses a squeegee device of a screen printing unit, which is thrown off dependent on a printing substrate length or printing length. The squeegee is thrown off upstream of the trailing end of the sheet to relieve a certain amount of pressure on the screen before the mechanical load as the sheet rolls along the screen on the lateral surface of the cylinder.